Jason, Can't You Fly?
by Reynutocx
Summary: -ONE SHOT- Jason is called to a meeting where he is questioned as to why he didn't save Percy and Annabeth when they fell into Taurus. Set after Blood Of Olympus.


**AN: This is just a little one-shot inspired by a conversation I had with my friends Sam and Emma.**

"Jason, meet me in the mess hall in 15 minutes."

Percy's image flickered and disappeared leaving Jason with a wet floor and a fading rainbow.

"He did it. Not me," Jason grumbled to his empty cabin at Camp Half-Blood. He may have removed the giant sculptor of his dad, but he was still convinced that Zeus could somehow still see and hear him. He wouldn't be happy if he could see the large puddle of water of the shiny, marble floor.

He grabbed a towel from his suitcase and began cleaning up the mess that the iris message had left.

"This had _better_ be important."

. . .

Jason climbed the steps up to the mess hall. It was strangely quiet. All the campers must be doing other activates. Jason once had a schedule too, but when you save the world little stuff like that kind of goes out the window. He was also now traveling between both the Greek and Roman camps trying to rebuild them both physically and emotionally.

He almost knocked on one of the columns, but then shook himself. It wasn't like this was some big meeting, Percy just wanted to talk to him, probably about the camp repairs or something.

He walked in the roofless building and started looking for his friend. It didn't take him long to find Percy sitting at the Poseidon table with another person. As Jason approached he saw it was Nico. The two of them seemed to be laughing at something, but they quickly stopped when the saw him.

Jason was happy to see Nico had finally started to make some more friends and started opening up, but he also had the distinct feeling that he and Percy had been talking about him.

"Have a seat Jason," Nico said overly politely. Percy merely nodded strangely straight-faced.

As Jason took a seat, he decide that a serious expression just didn't look good on Percy's face.

"I think you know why you're here." Percy said, in an even tone.

"I…um," Jason really had no idea why this meeting was happening.

Percy lowered his voice to a whisper. "Tartarus."

"Tartarus? I don't-" Jason started then it hit him like a brick to the face. Percy and his girlfriend, Annabeth, had fallen into Tartarus earlier that summer. They had been hand holding of a ledge for a good while before finally falling into the pit. Jason had done nothing to save them.

He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to cover them. Percy was mad at him.

"I was trying to save everyone on the Argo II." Jason said.

Percy looked deadly serious. His green eyes narrowed. "The person who could fly down and save me and Annabeth was busy. Everyone was busy. No one tried to help me and Annabeth!" He paused, like he was trying to keep his composure. "Actually, I take it back. Nico tried to save us."

"Thank you," Nico interjected.

"Don't mention it," Percy casually waved him off. He turned back to Jason.

"What was I meant to do? Jump off a cliff to save you?" questioned Jason. He was angry. How was he supposed to do everything himself? It had happened so fast in his mind. One minute everything was fine, and the next Percy and Annabeth were gone.

"Yes!" Shouted Percy. "You can fly! That's your thing! Why is it that the only person who tried to help is one of the only people who could have done nothing to stop it? Were you afraid of falling?"

Jason thought he saw a hint of a smile, but then Percy had a serve coughing fit and had to cover his mouth.

"Anyway," Nico cut in. "Didn't you jump off a cliff to save Piper?"

"I…"

Percy's coughing got worse.

"Hey man, are you ok?" Jason asked Percy.

"Just stop, Nico," came the muffled reply.

Percy lifted his head up from where he had left it fall while coughing. His face was bright red and a big grin was spreading across his face. His coughing became laughter. Nico's serious expression instantly dropped and was replaced with a small smile.

"And so, the moral of the story is Jason doesn't think," he said

"Wait. What?" Jason was so confused.

"Oh, come on. We're just messing with you, man." Percy had to wipe the tears out his eyes. "What?" he said noticing Jason's expression. "We knew we'd never get another chance to see the almighty Roman Superman at a loss for words. You were hilarious!"

"I am _so_ offended, Jackson," Jason said in a mock serious tone.

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on Grace!" answered Percy.

"Yeah, yeah. You both hate each other." Nico said. He turned to face Jason. "So, I've been to Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth have too. When are you and Piper taking your little weekend trip down there? Make sure to take pictures. I'm sure I didn't see everything the first time."

That only made Percy laugh more.

Jason sighed, half annoyed half amused. "Why do I hang out with you guys? I swear you're worse than Leo when he's on a sugar high."

"Because no one else will have you." Nico deadpanned.

"Oh, shut up, di Angelo."

The End

 **AN: Poor Jason. He can never catch a break.**


End file.
